Trinity
by Krii Kizen
Summary: Three girls thrown into a destiny that they had not signed up for. My first work. Main charecters are OC !My first work!. Please r
1. Sunrise

Trinity First chapter

Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom hearts!!!**

**Coal**

Soft crackling on the window pane of the dark room made it seem like it almost had a mediating aura around it. A small ruffling of sheets on the now vibrant red

colored twin bed gave new born life to the once dreary and lifeless room. Small groans emmitted the small girl as she winced in annoyence as the sun broke through the

cracks in the window panes. " Stupid sun, Would it kill you to rise around 10 or something?" she said softly as she turned over only to a bit to much and find herself loseing

the bed underneath her as her weight rolled her off the bed completly with a rather blunt " Thump." Groaning now and overalll a mess the young girl shook her short blond

hair and looked around her. Eyes adjusting to the light she made out the light switch with gave illumination to the once dark room. " Well least I can see where I'm going

now." she said with little enthusiasm. The girl's name was Coal, a typical 15 year old teenager, with a hot head and lack of patience...or common sense but who's counting.

a simple white tank top and a short brown leather jacket went with her usualy attire along with a simple bair of tan cargo pants, a red belt and brown sneakers along with

various belts and waist bags. A small yawn emmitted from her mouth as she kicked open the door and causally walked out the door, hopping down the steps untill a stray

sock made its so called " evil move to completly attack her." as said by a few. The small defensles thing was tripped over sending her flying down the stairs, landing on her

butt. " DEMENTED STAIR CASE!" she yelled getting up and kicking the bottom step only to wince and limp away out the door. Normality seemed far from as it should be

as the small yet for a lack of better words "hyepr active" noticed some odd things going on aside from the fact that a small duck in a red shirt seemd to be popping up in

various places. " Werid bird thing." she said to herself as shewalked throught the busy town, formaly known as Hollow bastion.

**Ayu**

The window already being open to let the crisp moring air in, the soft breezy fumbling the curtains. A soft moan emmitted from a figure twords the back of the semi-bright

room as the door of the room slowly opened. " Ayu get up, it's 9." said the male yet slightly high pithced voice a bit rushed as it faded down the hallway. Groaning Ayu

turned over, her long pale blue locks falling down over her shoulders as she turned her head twords the window. " Seems the down pour last night drained out, it's almost

like there was no rain at all." she said softly as she walked up to her window pane to feel the outer side only to feel dry wood her teal eyes scanning the peice for any sign

of water. Sighing she got up and walked across her room, a simple lilac dress lay forgotten on the back of a vanity chair. " This will do." she said as she threw it over her

shoulders and let it fall down her back side. Sighingshe slipped on a long black jacket and some balc sandles and walked out the door, a small cat letting out a distressed

cry as it jumped up from the dorr being pressed against its curled tail. " Sorry Keal." she said as the small creature gave one last lok at the door and scampered away not

wanting to take a chance. Smiling Ayu walkeddown the stairs, her younger brother speeding past her. " Cal!" she said as she saw her brother steal the last of the waffles

her mother had made. " First come, munch Fmerst smerve." he said stuffing his face wth a grin. Sighing she went out the door, locking it behind her. A small snicker

could be heard faintly from atop her roof which she looked back for but only saw a small blur of a blue or green mabye. " Odd, must have been a ..well.. green squirrel?"

she said slightly confused but just brushed it off." Who cares." she saod softly as she saw her friend Coal running down the street, screaming something along the lines of

" Stalker duck." Rasing an eye brow she smiled and walked out of her front yard to see why her overly excited friend was making such an annoying ruckas.

**Nevaeh**

A very abrupt and loud alarm clock made itself known in the, waht was a peacefull room. The small child moaned and hit them small item, her right arm hitting into the wall

in motion letting out a small excaped whimper from her. The small girl's name was Nevaeh and at the time was a bit distressed in her prediciment. " I'm late, Ayu will never

let me hear the end of it, and what about Coal! She will never leave me alone." she said in a slightly sad tone as she got up from her bed and placed her clothes on, her

mint green locks falling behind her and her forest green eye's looking down cast at the floor as if the small nicks in the floor seemd more interesting then the day's plans

ahead of her. In one swift movement she put on a simple green tank top and dark brown shirt with a skirt to match. Walking out of her room she smiled seeing her dog

come to great her in her less then apporachable figure at this moment since she has yet to get to a bathroom. " Hey Clay." she said as she pat him on the head earning a

happy bark in reply from him. A happy smile across her face she silently made her way down stairs, each step she regained a less enthusiastic smile which was replaced

by a content and relaxed one. " morning mom. she said walking through the hallways, the small dog weaving through her legs in excitment thinking that it may get some

sort of scrap from her. With a small content sigh her mother turned around at the sound of her name. " Morning Nevaeh, want anything to eat before you go?" she asked

softly. " I'm late as it is, I would rather not be worse." she said with a small smile as she made her way out the door to see Ayu walking after Coal who seemed to be

occupied with something along the lines of " phantoms and ducks."

_"Encasment bound_

_by evil's thrive _

_The hearts true purpose_

_now strained to stride_

_For one's true essence _

_is without another_

_The goals, The mind _

_must mend together._

_For one's deserved glory is _

_recived by all_

_If not a shared reward_

_**Then to the vile we fall."**_


	2. The midget Assasin trio!

Trinity, Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Coal- thank freakin god, imagine what would happen!

KriKizen- . I have the power to kill you off, you are aware of that correct?

Coal.- O.O...' eheh...poofs away.

KriKizen- ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!

The midget trio

" I swear, this little red bird thingy keeps fucking following me! I mean around every corner, it just pops up... and then goes away again.!" Coal began with a

bit to much enthusiasm for Ayu or the approaching Nevaeh. " And this Bird thing, you have only seen one?" Ayu said looking around feeling the odd presence but

said nothing to avoid being seen as a pshycotic such as her freind was like at the moment. "... No... thank god." Coal responded, the last bit hushed and looking

away. Nevaeh giving a small smile waved to give notice to her approach. " Mornin, now what's this about ducks?" she said interested in what Coal had seen this

morning as she usually makes a situation uch more dramatic then what has really happend, but always makes good for a story in her eyes. Turing to Nevaeh she

sighed and rose her hands in the air to emphasise. " ok, this lil red midget birdy thing is following me around town all morning and if I find it I will Bash the sorry

excuse for poultry right into time square of freakin TWILIGHT TOWN!" she said, now out of breath, panting and arms limp from flailing them around. An eyebrow

raised Nevaeh tried to calm her over active friend down. " Coal I assure you that there are no...midget, colored duck." she said toneing it down a bit more as she

saw a small white duck walking near them with a green shirt looking as if him walking down thier street was perfectly natural. " Louie!! get out of view!!!!!!!!" said a

loud voice trying to be hushed as the small duckling was pulled behind a wall.

" What the? HEY GET OUT FROM BEHIND THE WALL,WE ALREADY KNOW YOUR THERE YOU LIL MIDGETS! Coal said loudly trying to force

herself forward only to be held back abruptly by ayu who yanked her back hard. " Ever hear of common curtisy?" ayu said giving Coal a harsh glare as she called

out to the small voices from behind the alley wall. " Who are you and why do you follow my friend?" she said calmly keeping an eye on Coal who she knew at any

given moment would take the chance to run at them. A small white bird in what seemed like a bit to short red t-shirt stepped out from the shadows of the small back

alley, behind him similar ducks only in blue and another in green. " Howdy! my names Huey." he said trying to be friendly as he saw the look in coals eye as she saw

her stalker up close. " So you mean to tell me you have been following me?" she said annoyed and crouching down to his height. " Your alittle on the small size for an

assasin." she said as Ayu smacked her head and pulled Coal by the coller of her jacket back up to full hieght. " Coal come on, he's a tiny little duck, you really think

that he's an assasin?" Ayu said softly in her ear as to not insult the small duckling. " But assassins follow people!" Coal said looking down to Huey who looked back

up and cocked his head walking away from the two feeling rejected for his height. " But he's what 3 foot?" she said pulling away. " Look Huey is there any reason

your here? " Ayu said croutching down. " Well sure there is, why would we be here if thier was'nt." said another small voice coming from the other duck in blue along

with the green one. " Gah, theres more then one!!!!!!" Coal said flipping out at the small ducks. " Coal chill the hell out!" Ayu said annoyed at her younger friend's

behavior.

" Where here to find you." Dewey said smiling while the others smiled along with him. " To find us?" Ayu said lookign back at nevaeh as she walked up and

shrugged her shoulders. " Aaaaassssaaaaasiiiiiiinssssss." Sang Coal in Ayu's ear as she moved from her left to her right. Looking at her friend she thought to herself. "

If there assasins there abit blunt about it." she said looking at the ducks oddly. "Were not assasins." said Huey annoyed that this hyper girl kept thinking they were

bad. " Oh, then why are you here to find us then? Coal responded standing next to Ayu to feel better. " We were sent by kingdom hearts to send ya this." Louie said

as he jumped up and handed Nevaeh a small piece of paper. " Wait of you came all the way here just to give us this paper then why did you have to stalk me, why

did'nt you just come out and give it to me instead fo following me everywhere." said Coal. " Well to begin with it was our duty to not bring attention to you when we

gave you the letter but aside from that, ...it was fun I guess." said huey as he gave a grin. " Stupid ducks." said coal as she turned to Nevaeh. " Well what's it say?"

said Coal interested in the letter. " It's a poem." said Nevaeh as she read the poem out loud. 

_Encasment bound  
_

_by evil's thrive  
_

_The hearts true purpose  
_

_now strained to stride  
_

_For one's true essence  
_

_is without another  
_

_The goals, The mind  
_

_must mend together.  
_

_For one's deserved glory is  
_

_recived by all  
_

_If not a shared reward  
_

_**Then to the vile we fall."**_

Odd stares from Ayu and Coal where exchanged as the three small ducks heard the ending of the poem. " to the vile we fall, whats that mean?" said coal looking

oddly at the poem. " I have no clue." said Nevaeh as she pulled down the poem. " What does this mean?" said Ayu to Dewey. " I'm not all that sure, all I know is it

was mandatory we send that to you." he said as he stretched his wings. Silently nevaeh whispered the first few lines to herself. _  
_

_"Encasement bound  
_

_by evil's thrive"_

She looked hard at the poem and noticed some sort of heat emmiting from her hand. Looking down at her hand she saw puffs of green smoke comming from her

finger tips and then swirling into a smoky ball in the middle of her hand. " Gah! Ayu!" she said as she closed her eyes as the ball expanded and took form of

something long and slender until the smoke dissapeard and in its place lay some sort of swordTthe fairy's harp, that's a key blade!!!" Said Louie as he ran up and

went to look at it. " Oooh yea I forgot about that." Dewey he said as he handed the poem to Ayu. " Uhm.. I think you have the second line, read it." he said as he

jumped and handed it to Ayu since she was alot taller then he was. " Uhm.. allright." she said softly as she looked at the poem. 

_"The hearts true purpose  
_

_now strained to stride"_

As she finished her statement she felt a similar feeling in her hand and blue smoke emmitted from her hand and formed a ball until it expanded creating a more sword

like figure. " What is this?" she said holding up the slightly heavy sword. " I think it's called Diamond dust or something like that." said Huey as he poked it interested.

" Like the fairy's harp it's also a keyblade." said Louie. Looking at the two Coal looked at her hands. Brining them down she saw Huey at her feet. " You too, read."

he said pushing the small piece of parchmentinfront of her face. Looking alittle afraid she recited it. 

_"For one's true essence  
_

_is without another"_

Finishing slowly she looked to see her hand giving a same smoky appearence as her friends only red. As the smoke died down a saber like figure was left. " What

the bloody hell is this? a magic Fork?" she said swinging it around, the Silver catching the light. " No it's an Oath keeper if I remember correctly." Said Huey who

held onto the end so she would stop swining it. " It looks like a fork." she said as she poked the ground. Looking around Huey looked at his brothers. " Looks like

our work is done." he said as dewey and Louie nodded in aggreement. After about 7 minutes Coal coughed. " Arnt you going to leave now?" she said softly. " Oh

heavens no, where stuck with ya from now on!" they said all in unicien. All eyes wide Coal was the first to voice her.. true thoughts. "WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Encasment bound 

by evil's thrive 

The hearts true purpose 

now strained to stride 

For one's true essence 

is without another 

The goals, The mind 

must mend together. 

For one's deserved glory is 

recived by all 

If not a shared reward 

**Then to the vile we fall."**

REVIEW POR FAVOR AND I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
